(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resinous composition having enhanced processability, good soft and flexible characteristics and good thermal adhesive properties.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As packaging materials, various plastic materials of different characteristics are used so as to meet the diversity of the desired properties. For example, in the field where soft and flexible plastic materials are desired, plasticized polyvinyl chloride has heretofore been predominantly used. However, plasticized polyvinyl chloride packing materials have caused public discussion in that, first, they evolve a corrosion gas upon burning the waste materials thereof, and secondly, remaining unreacted manomers and plasticizers present in the packing materials are detrimental to health. For these reasons, softened polyolefins are recently used, which are polyblends comprised of a polyolefin and a synthetic rubber or a low molecular weight flexibilizing agent. The polyolefin polyblends have some problems, such as high surface sticking, poor resistance to high temperature, oil and chemicals, and increased moisture and gas permeability.
In recent years, multi-layered polyolefin composite materials have been widely used, which are comprised of a polyolefin combined with various plastic materials so as to meet the diversity of the properties desired in packaging materials. These multi-layered polyolefin composite materials are prepared, for example, by co-extrusion, extrusion coating, extrusion laminating, powder coating or another thermal adhesion process. Typical illustrations of the multi-layered polyolefin composite materials are laminates in which a polyolefin is combined with various plastic materials by using a carboxyl group-containing polyolefin binder. However, the carboxyl group-containing polyolefin binder can be used only with limited plastic materials. Thus, the carboxyl group-containing polyolefin binder cannot practically be used for the combination of a polyolefin with a vinyl chloride polymer resin, an acrylic resin, a styrene polymer resin, a high nitrile resin or a polyester resin. It also does not exhibit a satisfactory adhesion to, for example, metals, polyamide resins and saponified ethylene/vinyl carboxylate copolymers.